FALLOUT EQUESTRIA NEW APOCOLYPSE
by Fluttershy360360
Summary: 2 years after littlepip sacrafived her self to save the wasteland, a secret organization, tasked with finding ways to prevent a second apocolypse, discovers a threat to their entire world. To prevent it they devolp new technology. But they require someone to tell the wasteland of the fore coming end. They decide to task a wandering unicorn to spread the word of the new apocolypse.


' for any of those who hear this I must warn you. The world as we know it will end. Do not panic. Hopefully it will be for our own good. I regret telling this message, but I guess someone has to deliver it. Its not like i will be here to apologize. don't get me wrong, I am pained at having to do this. But Soon it will be all over.'

I shook my head and chuckled after hearing the recording on the terminal. " I think it's too late to issue out any warning now. " i looked at my hoof then, inspecting it carefully before setting it down. I yawned and started walking on. That's all I've been doing for the past 3 years. Just walking around the wasteland, picking up scraps to eat and listening to terminals. Recently I have been listening to this pony named sonic strider. He is dead by now and all I know is that he made weapons for the millitary during the war. He never really said who he was but he was sure obsessed over the end of the world. He kept talking about how he was so sorry about the end. ' like it was his fault.' I thought, plainly walking to the door out of the abandoned house. I walked out side to the fresh smell of dry dirt and grass. I could feel the cool breeze roll through my dark blue mane. In the distance, I could see the sun lowering out of the sky as a large red and orange ball. The mountains were a light violet that gave a royal look to the looming mass of ruined cities and plains that made up the wasteland. It was all strangely beautiful. The mountains, the sun and the large patches of young grass made a perfect display of colors. Who could tell that almost 210 years ago that a war had taken place here. A racial war that ended in almost destroying equestria. Here was the first battle. The first fight between two races in the same family.

I almost forgot to tell you who I am. . I am a lone unicorn. I was born in stable 85. I happened to be talented In engineering things. That's how I got my cutie mark, a thumb drive. The life there wasn't too exiting, but it was the life I lived. I lived there for 14 years before it was raided by stallions armored in steel and my family was forced to flee, thinking they could survive out in the wasteland, but they were all killed by raiders whom I escaped from . But I was soon captured by slavers who brought me to phillydelpia. There they noticed my talent of inventing things. They assigned me to work on train engines that ran on radiation. But our first attempts ended in major radiation sickness. Most of us survived but others died of high exposure. Our failure landed us in a fighting ring where every pony but me was slaughtered in sickly ways. Still to day, the images of my co workers head being ripped cleanly off and her blood spurting out over the circle still run clear through my head like a river. I survived the ring when a surprising thing happened that allowed me to escape. It was another unicorn who refused to fight her Opponent. She made no haste of escaping from the ring. She then allowed a few of us to escape. After fleeing the city I decided to spend my time wandering. I've avoided large cities as to keep from being enslaved again. No pony should go through what I have. But it's made me who I am, an inventor and a loner. But I've never felt importance in my life. I want to do something great for the equestrian wasteland. And that is why today I've decided to head towards tenpony tower, to find out who I'm meant to be. My name is Digital and my goal is to tell the world when it will end.

To warn of a new appocolypse.

" there is an end to everythingAnd there will be an end to us. But it can also be a beginning for something greater..."

Fluttershy360360 presents

FALL OUT EQUESTRIA

NEW APOCOLYPSE


End file.
